Secret Meetings By The Lake
by Leaking-Pen
Summary: Can a friendship between Harry and Draco last through gossip and warnings from their peers? They've decided to meet down by the lake, in the middle of the night in order to keep this odd friendship alive. Chapter 3 Is UP
1. Prologue: Friends or Enemies?

Secret Meetings by the Lake

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these Characters; they are JK Rowling's…not mine.

* * *

Prologue: Friends or Enemies?

Harry Potter walked through the water until he was waist deep in lake, then he turned quickly back and smiled at the young blond boy sitting on the hill leaning on a tree facing the water. Draco scowled at him, and whispered warnings in his direction trying to get him to come back to shore. Even in the dark though, Harry saw a smile at the corners of his mouth beginning to form.

Harry, then with a sudden burst of liberation, dived down into the lake, heart racing with adrenaline. He smiled at this freedom and began swimming out farther and diving deeper in the water. The water was breathtakingly cold, but it was refreshing and relaxing; and it was definitely a good start to

When he turned back around and faced the hill, he saw Draco frantically trying still to get him back on shore. Harry smiled at his paranoia, and began walking towards shore. When he was waist deep, again he called quietly to Draco, "Do you want to hand me a towel or do you enjoy me parading my naked body around."

Draco smiled in spite of himself. Quickly gaining back composure, he handed Harry a towel, and watched him put it on mindlessly.

"Hey I offered to let you see my body" Harry laughed and then punched him lightly on the shoulder as he walked by him to his clothes. The water matted down his black hair, and made it gleam in the soft moonlight. His body also gleamed with water and the light.

"Shut up Gryffindor, I'm tired, I wasn't thinking." Draco laughed and checked his watch. It was two O'clock in the morning. "You know if anyone finds us here we're dead. If it's a teacher or student, it doesn't matter we're dead either way. We're dead one way or the other. Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead-"

Harry who had just finished dressing cut his ranting short by putting one hand over his mouth. "Aw my little optimist" Harry chided, giving him another light punch, and sitting down on the ground next to Draco. "You know you're the one always telling me to live a little, but since we've started coming here you've gotten more and more paranoid about coming. What's with that?"

Draco looked at him seriously for a minute and said, "We're friends aren't we? We must be right?" His voice was shaking with nervousness.

Harry looked at him, silently contemplating his words. _Friends, Were They Friends?_ Since running into him at the lake three months ago, he had never actually thought about it. Sure, they were friendly enough to one another down here in the middle of the night without prying eyes judging their every move. However, day-to-day in the hallways, they were the same as they'd always been since year one when they'd first met each other, both glaring at each other, both hexing each other, both hating each other. "Friends" was a strange proposition at this point.

"Harry?" Draco looked at him, taking him quickly from his daydream, "Please say we are." He had a weakness around him now, all barriers down, although you could still see the self-hatred eating at him from behind his eyes. He knew he would pay dearly in pride later.

"Yeah" Harry said, playing nervously with his hands, "I guess we are."

* * *

I'll update about once a week, I'm working on the next chapter quickly though, so it may be up sooner than that. 


	2. Chapter 1: More Secrets

Secret Meetings by the Lake

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these Characters; they are JK Rowling's…not mine.

* * *

Prologue 

"_Friends" was a strange proposition at this point._

"_Harry?" Draco looked at him, taking him quickly from his daydream, "Please say we are." He had a weakness around him now, all barriers down, although you could still see the self-hatred eating at him from behind his eyes. He knew he would pay dearly in pride later. _

"_Yeah" Harry said, playing nervously with his hands, "I guess we are."_

* * *

Chapter 1: More Secrets 

Harry woke up and his head was pounding awfully. He looked at his clock; it was only eight in the morning.

"Augh…Harry muttered" And smothered his face with a pillow, five hours of sleep was definitely not enough, but he couldn't do anything about the headache while still lying in bed, so he got up and searched for his wand…and Hermione, he was horrible at healing charms and last time ended up shooting lettuce from his ears. He walked down the stairs, holding his throbbing temple in one hand, holding the rail for support with the other.

_I'm lucky I guess_, he thought when he saw Hermione struggling to close her suitcase in the Common Room, in common clothes and almost ready to leave.

"Hey Hermione" Harry managed, trying to talk through another bout of searing pain in his temple.

Hermione looked up surprised, then smiled "Hey I was about to go up and wish you goodbye, I never dreamed you'd be up already." She looked at him hold his head and then asked, "Are you ok? You don't look so good?"

"Well Thanks, love you too."

"No Harry" Hermione said annoyed with his sarcasm, "I mean you look sick or something."

"Well I just have this awful headache that won't go away," Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled gently, "I'll fix it but you have to get better at that charm, it's honestly not that difficult."

"Yeah well I don't feel like experimenting right now, here's my wand." He thrust it at her, and closed his eyes as the pain worsened.

"It might work better with my wand"

"Oh Honestly Hermione, I'm dying here!" Harry screamed.

"Fine, Fine" she shushed. "Just be quiet you'll wake everyone up?" She said a few words and his headache disappeared instantly.

"Thanks Hermione..." Harry chuckled gently.

"Now what exactly is so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"Are you really so worried about waking 'everyone' up? How many people are left here? It's just Seamus and I." Harry smiled. "I guess it's a good vacation to abandon Harry."

"I don't know why you didn't just stay with Sirius and Remus." Hermione shook her head.

"I already told you, I didn't want to be an imposition on them. They've got enough to worry about without worrying about me too." Harry said quickly. At once though he knew he didn't believe that. His thoughts suddenly filled with Draco but he shook those thoughts away. He silently lectured himself. Number one they couldn't be friends out in any sort of public. Number two, no matter whom the boy was, it just wasn't normal for Harry to be thinking about him all the time.

"Well" Hermione started "I still think they'd rather have you there Harry." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. I've got to go catch my coach; I'm already about an hour behind everyone else." She smiled and giving Harry one last embrace she crawled out through the portrait.

Harry then suddenly, feeling empty, ran out through the portrait harrying "The Fat Lady", caught up with Hermione, and pulled her into a suffocating hug.

Hermione laughed, "What's up with you Harry? I'm going to be back in two weeks!"

"I know" Harry stuttered knowing he looked stupid and impulsive "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Hermione smiled gently at him, and brushed his cheek lightly with the back of her hand. "But I've really got to go Harry"

"I know, I know, write me though will you?"

Hermione just laughed, and Harry smiled. They both knew she would write, they were completely inseparable friends, and had a relationship that everyone envied. Although that caused problems with their own love lives, because everyone automatically assumed the two were going out.

"Bye Harry"

"Bye Hermione"

The hugged for the last time and Hermione ran off to the coaches.

"Getting mighty close to that Granger girl aren't you Potter?" Harry was chilled; he knew that voice. He turned around to see Draco flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He smirked at Harry and said, "You have something for mud bloods apparently, at least you're a half-breed, I hoped for better out of you." while Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly behind him.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry warned, narrowing his eyes "you better watch it or-"

"Or What Potter?"

Harry shook his head and walked away, he couldn't stand anymore of this.

"Wait Potter" Malfoy ordered, and Harry stopped walking for a minute. Malfoy walked over and placed a note in his hand, and whispered, "I'm sorry" into his ear. Harry's spirit rose slightly, and then saddened with a sense of hopelessness for their friendship. Harry waited until the three walked away before opening the note. It read-

_Harry-_

_Meet me at the usual spot at around 12. Everyone else with be at lunch so we'll have an hour to swim…or whatever…_

_-Draco_

Harry looked at his watch, it was only eight thirty and he had no idea how to kill the rest of the time. His two best friends in the world were gone, and (no offense to Seamus) Seamus wasn't the most riveting kid in the world.

He decided to catch up on some sleep; he needed at least two more hours. Harry climbed up the staircase to dormitory growing more tired with every step. He flopped down on his bed and slept dreamlessly for another three hours.

When he finally woke up he sat up, and was about to put on a bathing suit but smiled and changed his mind. He enjoyed teasing Draco, that boy really needed to loosen up. He only seemed wild in order to cover up his insecurities. Harry smiled, glad he knew this while no one else did. Crabbe didn't know. Goyle didn't know. His parents didn't know. Harry, his long resented enemy, knew. Harry grabbed a towel and headed down to the lake.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter is so short, but I'm planning a long scene down by the lake and didn't want to complicate things by adding it in here. 


	3. Chapter 2: Down at the Lake Again

Secret Meetings by the Lake

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these Characters; they are JK Rowling's…not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

_When he finally woke up he sat up, and was about to put on a bathing suit but smiled and changed his mind. He enjoyed teasing Draco, that boy really needed to loosen up. He only seemed wild in order to cover up his insecurities. Harry smiled, glad he knew this while no one else did. Crabbe didn't know. Goyle didn't know. His parents didn't know. Harry, his long resented enemy, knew. Harry grabbed a towel and headed down to the lake._

* * *

Chapter 2: Down at the lake again

Harry glanced over the hill and saw Draco down by the waters edge, carefully testing the temperature with his toes. Harry chuckled to himself, thinking 'Heir of Slytherin my ass'.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, and Draco instantly straightened as Harry began walking down to meet Draco, "Ready to go swimming, mate?" Saying it was odd, but it just slipped from his mouth and neither one decided to mention it. Both found it too awkward.

"Just hang on a minute ok? Come on down here Harry." Draco shouted back up the hill. "I've got to talk to you for a minute."

Harry shrugged and trudged down the hill abandoning his things under a tree. "What's up Draco?" He asked. Not knowing what to expect, he sat down next to him, and soon Draco caught on and took a seat.

"Umm, I don't really know how to ask this…" Draco started, nervously running his hand along the back of his neck and looking questioningly into space, "But, like, are you really going out with Hermione, or are those just rumors?"

Harry was surprised, but he replied "No…and you know that!" He laughed punching his arm slightly. Draco however remained solemn. "Hey" Harry said, serious again "What's up? What's such the big deal?"

"Well" Draco stared at his feet "I've had my eye on her for a while now, and I was wondering if you could set the two of us, just as a favor?" He turned his head to look at Harry.

Harry's heart jumped a beat in his chest. A million thoughts ran rampant in his mind _this isn't right, Hermione and Draco of all people _and _It was just our friendship, now what is going to happen to us? _Harry remained silent, and stared at the boy.

"Never mind" Draco muttered, "It was a stupid idea, it will never work."

"I'm sorry Draco; I just don't know how that can work out. I mean you've had a pretty bad past with her and a pretty bad public life with me." Harry muttered almost as soft.

"Yeah well I'm sick of it!" Draco screamed, "I'm sick of being a Slytherin, I'm sick of having to hide our friendship, and I just want to be friends with you Harry, normal everyday friends. I don't want to have to hex you in the hallways every day just to keep up my public image, and I'm tired of you calling me Malfoy in the hallways. I'm Draco, not Malfoy, just Draco!" He beat the ground with a shaking fist and went to go grab his towel.

"It's alright Draco" Harry soothed "Lets take a walk huh?"

Draco nodded his consent and Harry down around the edge of the lake. The two walked in silence for a few moments, while Draco's breath grew calmer. They began talking about simple things like classes, friends, and practical jokes until Draco laughed again. They threw rocks at a few extremely harried tanning mermaids, who glared at the two boys and then sank back into the water.

The two arrived back on the shore where they found their things untouched and then sat down in the shade of the tree. Harry glanced at his watch; it was already 12:45, and almost time to go. Draco leaned over and looked at his watch, and sighed disappointedly. The two got up and dusted off, grabbed their towels, and headed up to the castle. The two walked dejectedly up the hill, both hoping the other would ask to meet the other that night. Draco spoke first, laughing bitterly he asked Harry "So mate, should I punch you at 2:00 or just hex you at 3:00 and then make fun of you at dinner?" Harry also laughed bitterly, at the hopelessness of their situation; he then mentioned their meetings by the lake. Draco smiled.

"I'll see you at 10:00 Harry, you better be there."

"No Problem" Harry smiled, sunlight lighting up his eyes.

"Well Bye then I guess" Draco said awkwardly, but smirking over everything. Harry laughed to himself; Draco's smirk doesn't change a whole lot.

"See you later then."

Harry takes his time walking up to his dormitory, as he would have nothing better to occupy his time with anyway. He walked so slowly that the pictures whispered concern amongst themselves over the boy, and one loud rather strident Knight chided him for wasting time. When he finally reached his dormitory, he flopped down on his bed and glanced mindlessly at the window, surprised to see a tawny brown owl perched on the sill, with a letter dangling from her claw.

The letter smelled highly feminine and Harry knew in a moment who it was from, and let out a small chuckle. He untied the scroll and opened it-

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh I know this is so stupid…writing to you from the train and all. Well anyway, I borrowed this Owl from the owlery. It was a special favor from Dumbledore for over the Vacation. I'm tired and don't like to rant in notes, I just wanted to show you the owl I'll be using and let you know that I didn't miss the coach! It was pure luck though, there was only one left all together. I'm usually the first one out the door. Either way, have fun over the holidays, and be careful. _

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled and turned over the scroll, trying to think of something to write. He decided he wouldn't mention Draco, not yet anyway, Harry didn't want Hermione worrying herself over that all vacation, so he decided to wait until a better chance came up. He instead just wrote back a short and to-the-point response as was customary with him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey Hermione, How's it going? Wow! You made to the train this time, what was it last time, Halfway down the hallway right? Just Kidding. Well, things are fine, everyone's fine. It's just sort-of boring here. Write me back._

_Much Love,_

_Harry _

He tied the scroll to the owls leg, who in a very business like manner took flight immediately not doting on treats and water. Harry stared at the clock; it read twelve fifteen. At that moment Harry questioned whether he would be able to survive another two weeks of torment, then friendship, then boredom, then torment in his life. He and Draco had some major issues to work out.

He slowly stood up, stretched his arms above his head and walked silently to the library with a Quidditch book in hand that he had meant to return a week or so ago. He jumped down the staircase two at a time and landed with a thump at the bottom.

"Eh…Harry…not so loud mind you." Seamus whispered turning to face him. His eyes were half closed, he stared at him through two swollen eyes, and he had a huge lump on his head, which he was holding an ice pack to.

"Merlin Seamus, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. He walked over to his armchair and looked closer at his injuries.

"No Harry I'm perfectly fine. Seriously, this is nothing…" Seamus said, quite unbelievably, as his voice was shaking and his eyes were ride with fear.

"Yeah sure…who did this to you?" Harry asked.

At this Seamus's expression changed something horrible. He looked lost and frightened, as you would expect a puppy to behave. His hands shook a little and he looked down at his feet, suddenly losing all confidence.

"Seamus?" Harry said softly, "Who did this to you?" He bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Dobby" Seamus muttered.

Harry had a sudden urge to laugh, for lack of a better emotion. "Why?" Harry asked simply, barely managing to maintain posture.

"Harry" Seamus looked up, his voice instantly stopped shaking "Harry you sent him on me you sick bastard."

* * *

Ahh…another short chapter. I'm just too ADD to maintain a train of thought for more than an hour at a time any more. I'll try harder  :Crosses Heart: 


End file.
